An automatic neighbor relation (Automatic Neighbor Relation, ANR) adjustment algorithm is a technology that may automatically discover, add and delete a neighbor cell. The algorithm relates to multiple conditions triggering, may also be triggered regularly, and the algorithm has already been widely applied to automatic configuration and optimization of networks at present. When a base station finds that a neighbor cell change, the base station handles a neighbor relationship table (Neighbor Relationship Table, NRT) or a neighbor cell list (Neighbor Cell List, NCL) to ensure the accuracy of a neighbor relationship, so that a terminal may be normally handed over between different cells.
The ANR algorithm will affect performance of a UE and user experience during adjustment or configuration of the neighbor relationship, but whether degradation of terminal performance or user experience is caused by the ANR algorithm cannot be determined in the prior art.